


High On You

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Male Slash, POV Male Character, Smut, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently stoned archangels get the munchies, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High On You

 

 

 

#

"How long did Cas say this was going to last?"

 

"Twenty-four hours, about. He thinks." Dean shuffles his feet. He looks a little uncomfortable. Sam understands that.

 

"And it didn't affect him why, again?"

 

Dean sighs. "Targeted at archangels specifically, he says. Revenge for that whole killing the nephilim half-breeds thing, 'so they'd know how it feels.'" Dean's fingers go up in air quotes.

 

"Great. But he's not _dangerous_."

 

"No." The feet shuffle again. "So."

 

Sam rolls his eyes. "Yeah, go on. I'll be fine." Dean looks at him. "Dean. Really. Get out of here. I'll call you tomorrow after this –" his wave indicates the room, the bed, and the amorous archangel currently plastered across his lap " – runs its course." Dean's eyebrows question. "Seriously. Go."

 

Dean's out the door so fast he practically leaves skid marks, and Sam rolls his eyes again. It's not like he actually _minds_ having a lapful of amorous archangel, after all, but it is going to make research on their latest possible hunt a little bit difficult.

 

"Sam-my…." Gabriel's voice winds desire around Sam's bones, and he sighs and closes the laptop and lets Gabriel push him back into the pillows. The research can wait.

 

 

Gabriel puts his nose in Sam's neck and inhales, deep and noisy. "You smell sooo good."

 

Sam chuckles. "You are sooo stoned."

 

"I am? 'S'at a problem?"

 

"Long as you don't send us anyplace weird, apparently not."

 

"Weird like where?"

 

And there's absolutely no way on earth, heaven or hell that Sam's gonna answer _that_ question.

 

Gabriel's humming against Sam's collarbone and Sam twitches, because it tickles a bit, but not enough to obscure the fact that Gabriel is undoing buttons Sam had only recently gotten done up, and _licking_. "Smells even better here. Mmm, nipples!" he slurs, blissful as a drunk who's just found a case of his favorite on the sidewalk.

 

Sam sighs and threads his fingers into Gabriel's hair and tries not to melt. Stoned or not, Gabriel's mouth more than lives up to the tease of every candy bar Sam's ever seen him eat. Sam's chest is sensitive, but he's never told Gabriel that. Now, however, every insistent pull of Gabriel's lips wakes up more nerve endings until finally there are teeth and _tugging_ and Sam nearly goes into orbit. "You like that," Gabriel says, voice full of loopy, happy discovery, and Sam pries his eyes open.

 

"You noticed," he pants, and Gabriel grins like Sam is the very best toy ever. The archangel's eyes are dark, the gold color nearly swallowed by enormous, star-lit pupils. "Are you even going to remember this?"

 

"'Course." Gabriel looks vaguely insulted for about two seconds, before he melts back into the grin and leans up to smack a kiss on the tip of Sam's nose. "Remember everything, always."

 

"Like elephants, huh?"

 

Gabriel's eyes go wide, like he's going to share a secret. "Uh-uh. Learned how to from _us_." And that's it, Sam's done now. He bursts out laughing, and Gabriel laughs with him, a rich, sweet sound Sam's never heard from him before.

 

He's still laughing when Gabriel kisses his nose again and starts eeling down his body, disposing of more buttons on the way, but it morphs into a sigh and then a groan as clever hands find the zipper of his jeans and the waistband of his underwear. Why Gabriel hasn't just snapped everything away Sam has no clue, but he's enjoying his own unveiling too much to ask. He lifts his hips and lets Gabriel peel both layers down, but they go no further than his thighs before they're abandoned. Gabriel's mouthing at Sam's belly now, and lower, and making slurping, sucking noises like he's going eat Sam alive.

 

Sam can't wait. His muscles twitch in anticipation, and his hips buck when Gabriel cups his balls and buries his face in the hair at Sam's groin. Sam bites back a yip as Gabriel's own hair sweeps across his cock, making him shudder, and almost misses that Gabriel is talking. To Sam's crotch. "G-gabriel?"

 

"That's it, that's it, that's it," Gabriel mutters and sucks in a deep breath that seems to go on forever. "Fuck, Sam, you smell _so fucking good_. Like chocolate and – "

 

And that's where Sam's lost, because he hears the syllables but they're in no language he knows, they don’t make sense. Or maybe it's just him, because he just might not be thinking clearly while half his blood volume is in his dick. "Like what?"

 

Gabriel says it again and nope, still doesn't make sense. But it doesn't matter anyway because Gabriel's mouth is on Sam's cock now and nothing, _nothing_ else matters.

 

Sam digs both hands into soft chestnut hair and moans as Gabriel sucks him. There's none of the usual teasing this time, just tight, wet, hot, glorious suction that's rapidly making Sam lose what's left of his mind. Gabriel's hand is still on Sam's balls and he's grunting, throaty little noises that Sam can just hear over the roar of his own heartbeat and that's new and raw and damn near the hottest thing Sam's ever heard. He bucks up helplessly and Gabriel just takes it, takes him, lets Sam fuck up into his mouth, and Sam squeezes his eyes shut and wails and breaks, coming harder and faster than he has since he was a teenager.

 

Gabriel stays with him and looks for more, still sucking, until Sam moans and drags him off, because any more sensation and Sam's heart is going to stop. When Sam finally recovers sight and a modicum of sanity, Gabriel is still plastered against his legs, an arm across his thighs and head resting on Sam's hip. As if sensing Sam's gaze, the archangel tilts his own up to meet it. And licks his lips.

 

Sam's head thumps back against the pillow. Another eighteen hours of this? Just might kill him. But what a way to go.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> High On You  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: NC-17, baby  
> Genre: Smut, plain and simple  
> Pairing: Sam/Gabriel  
> Spoilers: Uh, nope. Unless it's 5.08  
> Warnings: Smut? Under some mild, vague chemical/magical influence?  
> Word Count: ~1000
> 
> Summary: Apparently stoned archangels get the munchies, too.
> 
> Note: Written for commen_fic prompt by cageyklio, April 30th, 2010, Supernatural, Gabriel/Sam, high on you. Then expanded. THIS IS ALL CAGEYKLIO'S FAULT.


End file.
